


Welcome to the Fighters.

by Cheemingwan9



Series: Starship Troopers/ PreCure Fusion Universe. [2]
Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure, Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles, Starship Troopers (1997), Starship Troopers - Robert A. Heinlein
Genre: princesses have to lead, taking command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheemingwan9/pseuds/Cheemingwan9
Summary: Haruka Haruno, the Princess of Flowers realises that being a princess means more than just fancy dresses. It's also to be a leader.
Series: Starship Troopers/ PreCure Fusion Universe. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042590
Kudos: 1





	Welcome to the Fighters.

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as "Being a Pretty Cure made me the woman I'm today."

We see Haruka Haruno, in deep despair inside the Palace of Flowers to the point that she is unable to transform despite her attempts to do so with her Dress Up Key and Princess Perfume, not to mention bearing injuries after a pyrrhic victory of a counterattack against Dys Dark. 

"It's all my fault, if only I had listened to the Lieutenant earlier... he could have been alive and his platoon would have not taken heavy losses ."

Some shadowed figures are standing in front of her. We recognise their silhouettes as Lieutenant Johnny Rico, the leader of the famous Rico's Roughnecks, Towa Hope Delight, the crown princess of the Hope Kingdom and the Princess of Crimson Flames; Cure Scarlet and Prince Hope Grand Kanata

"So, what are going to do? Haruka is in deep in sorrow and Flora's Fighters; the Royal Guard of Flowers* is nearly decimated in the counter-attack! They are going to be really demoralised when they see their symbol in despair! Even with a new Lieutenant selected from their ranks, they are going to be disheartened when they see their Princess in sorrow. "

" I will give her a pep-talk. I have been in a similar situation when I entered OCS after Rascack died thanks to those Bugs on Klendathu before Operation Hymn of Freedom to free the Skinny colony on Tophet from the control of Minor Land, with the help of Colonel T'phai's resistance cell ."

"I will too. It was my despair of not being a Grand Princess that rendered me vulnerable to falling prey to the message of despair that Dyspear and those Double D* bastards and willingly accepting their mad creed." 

"Count me in."

"Listen up Haruka ! Just because you lost your lieutenant of your royal guard does not mean that you should not be despairing and crying out your sorrows . I heard your dream is to be a princess. Let's ponder on this for a moment. If I was in heavy grief over the death of Lieutenant Raszack for days when I entered Officer Cadet School, would I be deemed mentally unfit and thrown out of Federal Service ?"

"Yes,....you would (sobs). "

"Then, do not wallow in it. While a princess could be sometimes be all about the fancy dresses and the adoration of the masses to you , it is also about the leadership, the willingness to assume command. While I've seen you delegate command to your platoon leader of your royal guard in most combat situations. I've also seen you lead us with the capacity that even Lieutenant Rico and Sergeant Zim would be proud off from what I've heard from Rico about his observations of you . A true Princess would never despair in front of her subjects and show great leadership and courage in the face of adversity ."

"True."

"Your platoon is getting restless. They are pinning their hopes and dreams on you! You are Cure Flora, the Princess of Flowers. You will lead their hopes and dreams against the mad cult that is Dys Dark. You are a symbol of hope, one of the Legendary Princesses that is the Pretty Cure. They need you in combat to rally them just as you need them as backup in case of overwhelming numbers. "

"If that is what a princess requires, to lead their hopes and dreams. Then I will rally my men to ensure that everyone's hopes and dreams will be protected and I will lead them from the front, as a princess should!"

" That's right! No one should see their leader in deep grief. Come, Haruka. Your men need you."

Haruno then stands up, motivated and ready to fight for the dreams of others.

"PreCure Princess Engage!"

With the insertion and twist of a Dress Up Key into the Princess Perfume and in a flash of light, Haruno Haruka transforms into the Princess of Flowers: Cure Flora.

"Princess of the Blossoming Flowers: Cure Flora!"

"I still don't get why you usually say that after you transform."

"It pumps you up and keeps your spirits in full bloom! Let's go inspect them! "

We see a rabble of disorganised Mobile Infantrymen/Cap Troopers, some young faces fresh out of boot, others veterans who would be normally considered too old for re-enlistment assembled outside the Palace of Flowers in numbers approximating that of a platoon of Mobile Infantry, some in M1-A4 power armour, some in M1-F2 Raider light armour and others in M1-S7 Stryker semi-powered armour. They are armed with a variety of weaponry; ranging from Morita rifles of various makes from the TW-203 smart rifles, the TW-201L assault rifles with underslung pump action shotguns and their carbine variants, the TW-201S to heavy weaponry such as SW-404 Javelin missile launchers. Some of those MIs were unfortunate to draw the short end of the supply stick and ended up with a Peacemaker pistol in one hand and a shock stick/spear or sword in the other hand as the local supply clerks of the Hope Kingdom tried desperately to scrounge up any weapons to be used in the hands of the MIs of the Hope Kingdom including the Royal Guards . All of them bore the insignia of a rose with a skull in the centre of the flower with a stiletto blade piercing down: The insignia of the Royal Guard of Flowers: Flora's Fighters identifying them as the Royal Guard of Cure Flora. Cure Flora then appears together with Aroma,Puff, Lieutenant Rico of the Rico's Roughnecks and the new platoon leader of Flora's Fighters, Third Lieutenant Florio Sakura to inspect the platoon.

"Attention! Officers on deck!"

"Hmm, who are those old geezers and kids?"

"We have been reinforced. SICON* has heard of the plight of the Hope Kingdom's MI garrisons, including the Royal Guards and decided to get some fresh faces from boot camp to replace our missing men. In addition to this, the deeds of Flora's Fighters in the counterattack have rallied some of the outlying settlements into contributing their best and veteran warriors to us. Most of them are either quite young as they had just completed their training or quite old for soldiers as they are too old to be considered for re-enlistment normally. "

"Kinda like a leftover dish that you warm over with fresh ingredients , am I right Lieutenant Sakura? But one which I am going to use to protect the dreams of others!"

"This is for all of you newbies. I have only those rules. Everybody fights, no one quits and we leave no one behind! If you desert your comrades in arms, I will not hesitate to kill you myself. Do you get me?"

"We get you, OFFICERS!"

"Welcome to the Fighters."

"Flora's Fighters !"

"Hoo-HAH!"

* Note: The Royal Guards is a term used in the past of the Hope Kingdom to describe the warriors that would follow the Legendary Princess; PreCure, inspired by their deeds and valor. Today, in the era of the United Interdimensional Citizens Federation , they refer to the three MI platoons that guard the Flower Palace, Sea Palace and Star Palace of the Hope Kingdom. While they have a unique command ceremonial command system in that the command of the Royal Guard is shared between one of the Legendary Princesses that are the PreCures of the Hope Kingdom and a MI Lieutenant, in practice, the Cure will delegate management to the lieutenant unless if a situation arises that requires the Cure to take direct command of the platoon.

Here is a list of the Royal Guard Platoons:

Flora's Fighters: Royal Guard of the Blossoming Flowers.

Commanders: Haruka Haruno/ Cure Flora and Third Lieutenant Florio Sakura.

Former Commanders: First Lieutenant Oliver Rose (KIA) .

Mermaid's Corsairs: Royal Guard of the Crystal Clear Seas.

Commanders: Minami Kaidou/ Cure Mermaid and Second Lieutenant Sarah Miki.

Twinkle's Meteors: Royal Guard of the Twinkling Stars:

Commanders: Kirara Amanogawa/ Cure Twinkle and Second Lieutenant Mike Stells .

*Derogatory term for Dys Dark. Used in a similar manner as Archie/Bug for the Pseudo-Arachnids.

* Strategically Integrated Coalition Of Nations (SICON for short or 'Psycho' by cynical Cap Troopers) . The body in charge of defence for the United Interdimensional Citizens Federation and where the Mobile Infantry and Federation Fleet fall under the overall command of. 


End file.
